ventian_principalitiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Le Palais d'Aurum
Construction Le Palais d'Aurum (The Golden Palace) is the historical household of The Ventian Royal Family and is located in Citadel City along the St. Lawrence River. The palace was built in 1698 and used up a great portion of the nation's budget. The building of the palace was greatly controversial, as the population was going through a great famine at the time and the government had done little to help. Monarchy-Free Use When the monarchy was thrown out in 1723 the palace acted as the capital building of Citadel City, as well as the home of the Ventian governor. This infuriated the Jaegers, who constructed the palace to be their personal home, and in response the state payed for them to have a state residence until another home could be acquired. The private library of Amadeus Jaeger was made a public library, and the ballroom was converted into a hospital during a cholera epidemic in 1732. Return of The Monarchy When the royal family came back into power, one of the first things that they did was name Citadel City as the capital and the palace as their private home. They privatized the library and claimed that any documents or furniture left there after the government transfer was legally theirs, resulting in them becoming the owners of numerous paintings that had been collected to decorate the building, as well as confidential documents and military assets. Use in war At numerous points during history the palace had been converted to the central building of operations. Some good examples of this is use during the Greenland-Ventian Conflict and the first world war. During world war 1 the room was suddenly abandoned after the armistice was signed and the general staff had to attend a meeting about how to deal with the reparations, resulting in many of the planning items being left behind. The room was shut off by the kaiser out of anger and wasnt touched until Stephen Jaeger unlocked the room and found the items still sitting where they had been left. Today the room is on display, although is only open to the public when the royal family authorizes it. The room features a 50 foot by 30 foot map of the world as it was in 1915, as well as numerous smaller maps on a large oak table at the center of the room. There is also a small display section off to the side of the room that displays all of the uniforms used by the generals and royal family during the war. Modern Use Today the palace is still in use by The Royal Family and certain parts are open to tours at the Kaiser's authorization. Most days, however, the palace is closed off to visitors. The palace has also experienced numerous expansions since its early days, as in the 1700s the palace was only big enough for The Royal Family itself, but in modern days the palace is big enough to house the family, guests, and servants.